


It's The Little Things

by SamanthaB



Series: Marauders/Wolfstar One Shot Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Azkaban, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaB/pseuds/SamanthaB
Summary: In which Sirius likes to fluster Remus for fun





	It's The Little Things

After Sirius ran away from home to live with the Potters he never imagined he would return to number 12 Grimmauld Place, left alone living in there ever again. But there he was, sitting on the ground and looking at his burned place on the family tree tapestry, a mug of tea in his hand which he had neglected until it went cold and then it was just too nasty for drinking.

He liked having the house full though. He liked to have the Weasleys over and Harry and his friend Hermione. He liked hosting the Order meetings and hanging out with Remus again and getting to meet his cousin, Nymphadora, properly. However, he did not enjoy having to deal with Kreacher and the painting of his mother. The dried up, bitter, old prune had used some kind of sticking spell on it and as harder as Sirius tried to take it down it was pretty much impossible.

The house was silent, which was also why Sirius has wasted so much time looking at the tapestry. When he found himself alone he never knew what to do and he ended up wasting his time away. He had tried to convince Mad-Eye to go to Diagon Alley with everyone else, he would go as his animagus form, obviously, but Moody had thought it was still dangerous since it was still unclear, after Sirius’ break out of Azkaban, if that detail was out or not.

Sirius took the mug to his lips and after a sip he made a face. “Kreacher?” He called out but there was no answer. Of course, the few times he actually needed the damned House Elf he was nowhere to be seen. Probably looking around for his family’s things to keep in his dirty little box where Sirius couldn’t throw them away. Sirius got up grumbling under his breath and almost spilling half of the tea, not that it would be a great loss anyway.

He made his way to the kitchen to remake his tea, taking his time. He was pouring his newly made, steamy hot earl grey, a smile already on his face (it’s the small things) when he heard a strange sound. Sirius didn’t move from where he was filling his mug and just scanned the kitchen with his eyes before shrugging it off. He put the kettle down when he heard it again. “Kreacher?” He asked but there was no reply again.

“Hm.” Sirius hummed and took the mug to his lips to take a sip, cursing when the tea burned his tongue.

Once again a strange sound echoed on the kitchen and Sirius frowned. Where was that coming from? What was that, even? Wasn’t he alone at home?

Calmly, Sirius made way to the living room to see if he had missed someone arriving to the house. He was just a couple of steps out of the kitchen when he heard the sound again and then it was clear that it was coming from the living room. He peaked inside and his eyebrows shot up.

If there was something he could have never predicted in his life what that at some point he would see himself making out with Remus, but while he was not even participating in the deed. Sirius stepped forward so he could lean against the doorway, just watching. It was really weird, and at some point he wondered if he had fell and hit his head and now he was hallucinating but the Sirius in front of him was with Tonks’ robes so it was probably real.

“… ‘Evening” He said after a while when neither of them seemed to notice him.

They broke it off, Remus looking like a deer caught in headlights and Tonks looking quite amused as she turned back to her normal self.

“If you wanted a kiss, Moony, you could have just asked for one… And I don’t have that face anymore, Dora, I grew old.” He said as he pushed himself off the doorway and turned his back to go to his room, leaving behind a very flustered Remus Lupin and a laughing Nymphadora Tonks.

Sirius retreated to his room for the rest of the day. He heard it when everyone else came back but he didn’t bother to leave his room.

His mother must have learned the sticking charm from him since he still, very proudly, had his old posters and Gryffindor memorabilia up on the walls but there was no doubt in his mind she had tried to take it down.

He heard Molly calling everyone to dinner and without thinking it through, pulled his hair up in a messy bun. He hadn’t done so since… He couldn’t even remember. Since he was about 20, maybe. He looked at himself on the mirror and almost didn’t recognise himself. He no longer was the strong young man that used to have that bun, he didn’t even look like that young man anymore, it was like looking at a ghost of the past. He didn’t look like the madman that had escaped Azkaban either. He wasn’t as skinny and malnourished as he was two years ago, his mind was in a much better place too. Sirius could see his tattoos peaking from his clothes which only made him feel even more out of place, but maybe this was the new Sirius. Not the man he was fourteen years ago nor the man he was two years ago but a healthy mix of both.

Sirius made his way down to the kitchen, sitting beside his godson. “Smells great Molly.” He said with a small smile before looking over at Remus, a smile growing on his face as Remus was just staring back, the same look on his face Sirius had grown to be fond of before he had been falsely charged.

Chatter quickly filled up the kitchen as people started eating and talking to each other. Sirius himself enjoyed a nice conversation with Harry about the girl he was interested in but wasn’t brave enough to do anything about, it was like giving James love advice all over again. Sirius could feel his ears burning though and he knew that if he turned around he would find Remus stealing glances at him every other second.

It was only after dinner, when Sirius offered to clean up and suddenly everyone was too tired to help, that he saw himself in silence again.

But Sirius wasn’t really _working_, he set a spell and just waited as the dishes washed themselves and the brooms swept without help. He was just sitting, reading that day’s Daily Prophet, which Harry brought him from Diagon Alley.

“That… Was mean.” He heard and looked up, finding Remus pointing at him.

“What was?” Sirius asked, blinking innocently at Remus.

“Oh you know very well what I mean.” Remus rolled his eyes and walked over to sit in front of Sirius.

“So… You and my cousin, eh?” Sirius just said casually, smirking as he looked at Remus over the paper and saw his face flushing bright red.

“It’s not what you think.” He mumbled.

“It isn’t? And what am I thinking, Moony?” He asked, putting the newspaper down.

“That wasn’t a regular thing. None of it.” Remus shook his head. “I don’t… I don’t even know how…” Remus stopped himself and looked away. Poor man looked like he rather be swallowed by the ground at that point. That did take Sirius back a few years, when he would flirt hot and heavy with Remus and eventually he would have no reply for Sirius.

“You were always so easy to fluster.” Sirius commented with a small grin.

“And you always took a special pleasure in doing so.” Remus snapped back.

“Well it was fun while you were still able to be sassy back and ever better when you went all red and flustered. Much like you are right now.”

“I am not flustered.” Remus said and looked back at Sirius again.

For a moment Remus looked younger. He looked like Sirius remembered, except for that moustache he had decided to grow. Only Merlin’s beard would know why he thought that was a great idea. But he still looked like the young man Sirius had loved. Still did. It was just more complicated now. Sometimes, Sirius forgot how young they still were. They had been through so much, it was hard to believe they hadn’t reached their forties yet. “You used to say that too.” Sirius ended up saying. “You know… If you wanted to kiss me that bad, all you had to do was ask.”

“It’s complicated.” Remus sighed tiredly.

“Doesn’t have to be. Tonight, it doesn’t have to be difficult.” Sirius said. “No one has to know… I still do a mean silencing spell.” He winked.

“Shouldn’t we wait for the dishes?”

“Since when do you care about my mother’s china?”


End file.
